Life in the Witness Protection Program
by Yuki Onni
Summary: Life was perfect for Paul Sinclair, until his twin was murdered and his family had to go into the witness protection program. Now, he's making new friends and trying not to give away him previous life. Minor Skilene and maybe some blood. and humanized
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people. I don't own Penguins of Madagascar but saw an add on TV and thought it would be cool! It's gonna be kinda OC and most of the actually characters will have a sibling or made-up parents.**

Mark Sinclair was simple. He was obedient to his parents, did well in school and was nice to everyone. And, for a sixteen year old boy, that was pretty good. But all that changed on the night of the incident. He didn't want to walk in on his best friend being tortured but he didn't want to stand back and watch, either. But nor had he wanted to summon the courage to yell one word. The one word that ended his life. The one word that would jeopardise his Mum, Dad or twin brother, Paul. He had just wanted his friend to be safe. And that one word had started to chaos and stop his world with a single gunshot wound to the head.

Paul Sinclair stood by his brother's grave. Etched in the grey material were the words: 'Mark John Sinclair. Taken From His Wonderful Life Too Early. Rest In Peace.'

It was his brother's funeral. One week after he'd been killed and one week after Paul had witnessed it. He knew who'd killed his brother and he, along with the police, knew they would stop at nothing to silence him. He looked over at his brother's girlfriend, who was crying her heart out. Crocodile tears, Paul thought to himself. He knew that Kitty was cheating on his brother.

Several days passed since the funeral and the police turned up at Paul's door. His mother, still teary-eyed and upset, answered. She managed a small, weak smile and Homicide Detective Mia Field smiled back. "'Ello, Mrs Sinclair," Mia began, "May I come in?"

"Sure," Janet replied, allowing the detective to enter the house. Paul, who had been studying, looked up from his spot on the couch. On the other hand, his father, Daniel, barely moved his gaze from his newspaper. Mia Field smiled at them all. Paul smiled back. He liked Mia, since she _was_ helping solve his brother's murder. But he could also see the bad news she was going to spill because her smile didn't reach her eyes. Janet walked around the detective and sat next to Paul as Mia began to speak. "Well," the detective started, "I have some rather bad news. The description of the man who killed your brother came back as a match. But I'm afraid this spells badly for you."

"Do you know who it was?" Janet asked softly, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Mia nodded. "Yes. He is a street gang member and, though we can normally handle these type of situations, we're going to have to put you in the witness protection program."

This information was enough to make Daniel look up from his paper. "What!" He asked, clearly trying to retain his anger. "But we have a life here,"

"Your life is in danger." Mia argued back. This continued back and forth, causing Janet to sob quietly. Paul patted his mother's back, trying to ignore the argument. He focused on the noises outside. The crickets, the dogs barking, the music from Julien's house (the man was a dancer and sometimes thought he was a king) and the tyres screeching around the corner. Paul frowned. Those weren't normal. Literally seconds later, gunshots were head. Mia screamed, "Get down!" as the window was shattered by bullets.

Paul grabbed his mum, pulling her to the ground. Daniel wasn't as fast or lucky. He leapt to the side, moving a bullet that would've killed him to hit his arm. Paul winced at his dad's yelp of pain and, once the car had left, Mia stood up carefully. "Everyone okay?"

Janet nodded, her deep blue eyes fearful. Daniel got up, using his hand to stop the bleeding. "I think we'll take the witness protection idea."

And that's how, one week later, the three of them were walking into a small town in the country as the Austin family.

**Okay, no idea where that came from. Anyway, read and review please. Bye**


	2. Exploring Grrfurjiclstan

**My thanks to those who reviewed. I actually didn't expect to get any reviews for that but thanks anyway. Now, because I'm not from England or America, my geography might be a bit off, so I'll explain it to you. He was born in Manchester in England, then moved to New York or somewhere like that and now he's in a town in the country. I didn't have enough room in the summary but there are two pairings: Skipper and Marlene and Private/Paul and an OC who you will meet. This story will have swearing and I lied when I said it was 'kinda' OC. Marlene, when she comes in, will be very OC. **

**Please do not forget to remember that I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. I'm just bored.**

Paul looked nervously up at his new house. It wasn't anything like the one he and his family used to live in but Janet seemed to like it. She breezed up the past, talking nonstop the real estate agent. Daniel stood next to his son and crossed his arms. The bullet wound that he'd received last week had just been a graze but that only made his foul mood fouler. He grumbled something to Paul and stormed up the pathway, leaving Paul outside. The sixteen year old turned around for another look at the area. It was covered in snow, since it was three weeks till Christmas, and that's all the Paul took in before he heard his mother's voice calling, "Paul! What _are_ you doing? Come in before you Father picks out your room again!"

Paul took one more look around then ran into the house. It was a simple two storey with bay windows that, in the summer, would fill the house with golden sun. At least that's what the real estate agent said. The woman waved at them, said, "Hope you enjoy your new house," and left. Daniel stared after her and shrugged. "Oh well. Now what was our cover again?"

Paul sighed quietly as Janet went through the cover story Mia Field gave them. It was almost the same as their real lives. They'd all been born in Manchester but instead of moving to New York, they'd gone to live in California with Janet's non-existent father named Simon. He died a few weeks ago and, no longer having enough money to keep the house, they had decided to live in the country. It wasn't the best cover story but it would work. Daniel nodded. "And, if I remember correctly, that homicide detective will check up on us...?"

"Every two weeks, dear," Janet replied with a sigh. Daniel nodded again and grabbed the car keys from his wife's hand. "I'm going to the pub."

"What! No you are not! We only just arrived here and you plan on getting drunk! It's not even ten thirty!" Janet shrieked. Paul groaned, shaking his head. He hated it when his parents fought. It'd been going on a lot after Mark died. Paul sighed and looked at his mother though blue eyes. "Mum, may I?"

"Go ahead, darling," Janet said. Daniel threw his arms up, his face going beet-red. Paul raced out the door, happy to get away from the argument. He wandered through the streets of the town. It was rather simple, much like his life had been. A block of shops, lots of houses and, at the far end, an open-air ice skating rink that must be a lake during the summer. Paul walked down the main street and, out of nowhere, a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties stepped out in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going runt?" The man snapped.

Paul looked him up and down. His shaggy, sand-blonde hair hung in front of his face and his almost black eyes scared the new-comer.

"Hey! I said where do you think you're going?" The man yelled.

"David!" Someone yelled and then a tanned girl ran over. She hooked her arm through Paul's and glared at the man in front of them. "David Blowhole! Have some respect for the new-comers. You never know; one may come to like you. The odds are against you but, hey, you never know."

The man, now identified as David Blowhole, snorted. "Geez, sweet-cheeks. Relax,"

"My name's Victoria, dolphin-face." The girl replied snidely. Paul looked at her out of the corner of his eye while trying not to laugh. She was pretty, with dark brown and eyes. She had a spray of freckles across her nose and she kind of reminded him of Gloria from New York. He liked her better than David.

David laughed humourlessly. "Dolphin-face? Have you been listening to your idiot brother again, Vicky?"

"Well, his logic doesn't include screwing girls, so yes." Victoria replied as emotionlessly. She gave David a fake, sweet smile and said to Paul, "Come on. David has an appointment with his rich family. Let's leave him to it." And with that, she pulled him away.

Paul glanced over his shoulder to see David cross his arms, his face burning red. Victoria pulled him down the street and stopped outside the open-air rink. Paul rubbed his arm, trying to reobtain feeling as Victoria looked back the way they came. She tucked a curl behind one ear and smiled at Paul. "Sorry about that. David Blowhole's parents own most of the town which causes him to think he can do anything he wants."

"It's okay," Paul replied. Victoria stuck her hand out. "Since I wasn't properly introduced, I'm Victoria Webb."

Paul shook it. "Paul Si-Austin..." He trailed off, realising his mistake. Obviously, so did Victoria. "Siaustin?"

"No, it's just Austin. Sorry, I'm was thinkin' about my Grandfather, Simon." Paul said, trying desperately to remember his cover story.

"Ah. Has he moved here too?"

"No, he died. Rather recently at that." Paul answered, using Mark's death to conjure up sorrow. He didn't normally like lying to people but Mia Field had convinced him it was for the best. Victoria smiled, this time sadly. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Really?"

Victoria nodded. "Yeah. Sucks huh? Anyhoo, since Blowhole hates you, want me to show you around?" She offered. Paul nodded and Victoria hooked her arm through his again and pulled him away.

It only took two hours for Victoria to show Paul around. The newcomer was surprised that he'd made a friend so quick but Janet had always called him a charming gentleman, and Paul intended to live up to that statement. Victoria finished her tour exactly where she had started it.

"Well, that's the entire town. Though most newcomers think that the tour would be longer or shorter but truthfully I haven't noticed it." Victoria muttered. She was going to continue but someone yelled, "Victoria!"

The dark-haired girl spun around and yelled back, "What!"

Paul frowned as three men approached. The leader, also the shortest of the three, stepped forward. His sapphire eyes were completely focused on Victoria. Paul looked between the two as Victoria crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The man had an identical look on his face. "Don't you have figure skating practice?"

"Wait," Victoria answered, holding up her hand. She peered down at the silver watch at her wrist and shook her head. "Nah. Still got three minutes."

"Sure you do." The man replied. Victoria glared at him. "Okay, Skipper. What's up? Wait… I told you that I was trying the death-drop spin today. You three came to watch me?"

"Yes and no," another answered. He was the tallest of the group and had dark hair and light blue eyes. Victoria turned her gaze to him. "Oh? And what's your reason, Kowalski?"

"We did come to see you skate but _only_ for tactical purposes." Kowalski answered, peering down at the clipboard in his hands. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Fine. I actually believe you."

"Really?" Kowalski asked hopefully. Skipper smacked the back of his head as Victoria placed her hands on her hips and snapped, "No!"

"Come on, Vicky. You know we're telling the truth," Skipper tried.

Victoria threw up her hands. "Fine! Also, guys, this is Paul. He just moved here." She said, stepping back and placing an arm around Paul's shoulders. "Paul, meet Kowalski and this is Rico," she paused to indicate the final member of the group. He was slightly shorter than Kowalski and had a bulky build. He too had black hair which was in a Mohawk and baby blue eyes. He grinned at Paul who waved back, slightly afraid, in return. Victoria turned him to face Skipper. "And this is my ever-so-annoying brother, Sam. But he doesn't really answer to that so just call him Skipper." She said. Skipper nodded to Paul, his dark eyes giving only the slightest bit of welcome. Then, he slowly smiled and held out his hand. "Well, then. Welcome to paradise,"

Paul shook his hand, smiling as well. Skipper placed his hands on his hips, turning his attention back to his sister. "Now, three minutes is up. Show us that death-drop spin of yours."

Victoria pulled a face, walking over to one of the benches to put her skates on. Skipper shook his head as Kowalski turned to Paul. "So, what brings you to Grrfurjiclstan?"

"It's a long story…" Paul started, looking straight into Kowalski's eyes. The man smiled sadly. "I take it's not a good one either."

"Not at the slightest." Paul turned his blue eyes to the rink as Victoria stepped on, effortlessly gliding across the ice. She picked up speed, skating over to them and performed a hockey stop, spraying Skipper with ice. Skipper grumbled at her, rubbing the ice off his face. Victoria returned his comment with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Just show us the damn spin." Skipper snapped.

Victoria smiled. "Ah, Skipper. So much to learn. The death-drop isn't just a spin."

"Wha? Kowalski, report,"

Kowalski turned to his notebook. "The death-drop spin is a mix of the Axel Jump and the back sit spin, Skipper." He said, sounding like a dictionary. Paul looked at him in wonder.

"See? Kowalski knows what it is," Victoria said, impressed.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Just show us the damn move already. No one likes a show off." He said. Both Victoria and Rico laughed and Kowalski managed a smirk. Paul frowned. "Umm, what?"

"Skipper here is the most show offish person you'll ever meet," Victoria stated as Kowalski patted the boy's shoulder.

"Victoria, Rico and I find it ironic that Skipper is telling Victoria to not be a show off when he is one himself." He explained.

"Enough with your jibber jabber, Kowalski. You'll confuse the boy." Skipper snapped.

Kowalski stood straight and saluted the eldest man. "Aye-aye, Skipper." He said. Paul looked around, confusion written all over his face. "Okay, now I'm lost. What?"

Victoria waved her hand. "Ah, don't worry about it," she said. Skipper glared at her, crossing his arms. "Are you going to practice that move or what, Victoria?"

The girl in question just rolled her eyes. "If you stop annoying me, yes." She said.

"Oh, I doubt that's going to happen," a new voice answered. Paul jumped and spun around to face David Blowhole. The blonde sneered, pushing Paul into Rico. Rico easily caught Paul's shoulders, his mouth morphing into a snarl. David looked him up and down and then continued walking. Rico growled and Kowalski placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Victoria crossed her arms, making a face at Skipper as Blowhole reached the barrier, an overconfident smirk on his face. Victoria threw her arms up. "Someone alert the paparazzi. Mr I'm-The-Best has arrived."

Rico snickered. Blowhole just snorted.

"Lovely, Victoria." He snapped. Victoria just rolled her eyes at Skipper.

"And you wonder why I hate the guy."

Skipper shook his head. "I never wondered. And besides, the feeling is mutual. Most people with sense in Grrfurjiclstan agree."

"Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?" David said. He looked around and Rico shook his head.

"Nope." He said, exchanging looks with Kowalski, who also shook his head. David huffed, rolling his dark eyes as Skipper crossed his arms. "Fine, Blowhole. Why _are_ you here?"

"Nice emphasis," Kowalski said, "It gives the sentence structure and a slight mystery that nobody has been able to solve." He looked up as Victoria and Skipper glared at him. "What?"

Skipper sighed. "Kowalski cut the jibber jabber already. Now, what do you want Blowhole?"

"Oh, nothing really." Blowhole answered and walked off. As his figure vanished into the distance, Victoria snorted. "What a weirdo."

**Again, I lied. Very OC. Oh well. Anyway, I do not own Penguins of Madagascar though I am saving up. So far I have one dollar and twenty cents. Yay! Please, if you find any mistakes, tell me! I am debating whether to use Manfredi and Johnson. I won't be updating for ages but... ****Okay, I really need to stop talking. **

**Bye, read and review! **


End file.
